teamfourstarfandomcom-20200216-history
Lanipator
Nick "Lanipator" Landis is a voice actor, parody artist, screenwriter, and voice director, as well as one of the co-founding members of TeamFourStar, alongside his best friends Scott Frerichs/KaiserNeko and Curtis Arnott/Takahata101. He was formerly in charge of TFS's gaming channel and was succeeded by yourMoonstone. He also worked on his solo abridged series, YuYu Hakusho Abridged. Lanipator started with impressions at a young age and was in the choir for a time. He said the best voice is Kuwabara. Voice Roles *Vegeta *Piccolo *Krillin *Shenron *Dumplin (as commentary for the Dragon Ball Xenoverse playthrough)/Mr. Popo *Raditz (the first voice until Vegeta3986 fought with him over Radditz's attack name. Lanipator quit so he can practice his Vegeta voice, returned as Radditz since DBZ Kai Abridged Episode 1) *Master Roshi (replacement voice for MasakoX due to vocal limitations) *Frieza (DragonBall Z Abridged Special: Bardock: Father of Goku, Linda Young's grandma voice) *Toilet #2 *Raiti *Yusuke Urameshi *Kazuma Kuwabara *Phil Ken Sebben *Aquaman *The Major * Collaborations with other Teamfourstar members *Lanipator voices Lecter in LittleKuriboh's Yu-Gi-Oh!: The Abridged Series and has a part in his April Fool's 2010 video. *In episode 44 of Megami 33's Sailor Moon: The Abridged Series, Lanipator voiced a character who resembled Yu Yu Hakusho's Kuwabara. *He reprised his role as Vegeta in Screwattack's DEATH BATTLE! ''series in an episode where the character was pitted against Shadow from the Sonic the Hedgehog series (who was voiced by Takahata). He contributed again in Goku vs Superman (as both Vegeta and Krillin) and the joke episode Vegeta vs Mewtwo. He later voiced Hunk in Power Rangers vs Voltron alongside fellow TFS member KaiserNeko (who voiced Pidge). Trivia * As revealed in Lanipator's Answers 7, the name '''Lanipator' comes from a series of 2 or 3-letter abbreviations: "La" from his last name (La'ndis), "ni" from his first name ('Ni'ck), "pa" from his mother's maiden name ('Pa'rker), and "tor" from the city he was born in ('Tor'''rance). * Many get confused about the pronunciation of his name for "Lani-Pa-Tor", when it's pronounced "Lani-puh-tor". * Lani has named his dog ''MR. STAKE''' after MR. STAKE. * In ''TFS At The Table plays Dungeons & Dragons, Lanipator's character Dagon Huxley was named after HUX. * When he first met Mr. Popo's voice actor Chris Cason, he walked up behind him and, in his version of the character's voice said, "Hey maggot, how's it going?" to which Cason immediately turned around and responded with "So you're the reason", likely referring to everyone's fear of Mr. Popo. * In episode 59 of the Pokemon Leaf Green Nuzlocke on the TFS Gaming channel, Lanipator revealed that he is related to the first commissioner of Major League Baseball, Judge Kenesaw Mountain Landis. * He said the best voice is Kuwabara. However, the hardest voice for him to do remains to be an old woman's voice, AKA Genkai. * On June 1, 2009, Lanipator began a series of obscure anime reviews titled Outside the Otaku. * As revealed during TFS plays Spider-Man Part 7, Lanipator sold his plasma in his youth, with his blood-type being O-Negative. Category:Cast and Crew Category:Dumplin Family